Last First Kiss
by PinkAzn
Summary: It's raining in Charleston, and Ben finally realized he's missing something that he pushed out of his life since joining the Rebel Skitters. Will Ben be able to realize what he's been missing all this time before he loses it, or more specifically, her? (One Shot Song Fic) [[Full summary in side]]


Last First Kiss

By PinkAzn

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters on Falling Skies or the show itself. This story is based on the One Direction song, Last First Kiss, and also takes inspiration from another 1D song, Stand Up, both which I also do not own. I only own the original characters that are thrown around sporadically even though a good number of those original characters are meant to be there. As well as this story since it is an AU setting and originated from my mindset. So...Enjoy!

**Short Summary**: It's raining in Charleston, and Ben finally realized he's missing something that he pushed out of his life since joining the Rebel Skitters. Will Ben be able to realize what he's been missing all this time before he loses it, or more specifically, her? (One Shot Song Fic)

**Full Summary**: It looks like another gloomy day in Charleston as the rain hits heavily down on the rebellion compound. Ben Mason is helping bring supplies to the very pregnant Anne Glass, but something catches his attention; music. Clarity "Clare" Montgomery-Torres is helping Anne with the children on this very wet day, but finds that she's very bored. So what do you do when you're bored? You get creative. When you're in a post-apocalyptic world where aliens are threatening your lives and you have no idea if you'll see the light of the next next day, you take what you can get. And in this gloomy world, sometimes you need a little music to let loose and find yourself again. But for Ben and Clare, it could mean something more.

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Hey Benji!" Deni called out as she walked up to me.

I groaned, hating the nickname. It always made me feel like a little kid, but most of all, it reminded me of my mom. When I was younger, that was the nickname my mom always use to call me. It was a nickname I didn't want anyone to call me after losing my mom.

"Would you stop calling me that?" I groaned out to Deni.

The two of us walked side-by-side, carrying boxes that needed to be brought to Dr. Glass. With her being pregnant, she wasn't allowed to do much heavy lifting so my dad had asked all of us to help around when we had the free time. Honestly, I didn't know why Deni was helping out since my dad had only asked my brothers and me. But any help we could get we'd be thankful for.

Getting out of the medical clinic building, it was raining. The rain was pouring pretty hard, but we needed to get these supplies to Anne, so ignoring the fact that we would get drenched pretty quickly, Deni and I rushed to the civilian area, knowing there would be coverage as we made it towards the other building where all of our rooms were.

Even though it was noisy with the civilians moving around and trying to do what they could, while some were preparing to move into some of the new homes that were finished for them, there was one sound that caught my attention. It wasn't that far off and it was easily drowned out by the other loud noises, but with my enhanced hearing, I could hear it clearly. I was curious. It just seemed out of place and for some reason, I was drawn to the sound.

Deni was babbling away, but I couldn't exactly hear her as I followed the sound. It was near the living quarters. I could already see Anne standing next to Lourdes at the door. They were smiling and watching something intently. As we got closer, the sound became quite clear; music.

"What's going on?" Deni asked, curious as to why there were people gathered around and why there was music playing on the speakers.

**Clare's POV**

I couldn't stand just sitting around because of the rain. I had been helping with Anne and Lourdes all day with the younger kids, and to be honest, I was kind of bored. Looking out the window, I could see the rain pouring like crazy as it hit the window.

It was definitely another dreary day, but I knew I couldn't just sit around. Turning towards my sister, I could see her giving the window the same look as me. We may not have been blood, but we definitely had the same mindset. I guess that's what happens after growing up together all our lives. Without realizing it, Chance's eyes met with mine and I knew she had an idea, possibly similar to mine.

It was weird how we had that creepy sibling telepathy going on. I know it wasn't real, but sometimes we just knew what the other was thinking, like now. Getting up, we separated, knowing to meet at the door leading outside. I grabbed my guitar and hurried out. I could see Anne as I passed by one of the doors. I just smiled as she gave me a confused and curious look.

By the time I got to the door, I could see Chance was already out there, getting pelted on by the rain. I was curious as to what she was doing since she was huddled by a pole that connected to the speakers that was used mainly for emergencies and to gather everyone. Shaking my head, I knew I just had to trust my sister.

Stepping out the door, I could feel the cold water hitting my warm skin. It definitely cold, but it felt good. Letting myself go, I just started to spin in the rain, playing in it like with no care in the world. I could see people stopping as they watched me spin and play in the rain, not even caring that I was soaked to the bone or that my guitar was getting wet. I could even see Anne and Lourdes stepping out towards the door, making sure to keep out of the way enough to not get wet.

In a moment, I could hear a guitar riff and lyrics blasting through the speakers. Stopping mid spin, I turned in the direction where my sister was, now standing straight up and smirking. Ignoring the confused looks, one coming from me. As the tempo started to change, my sister started to just dance. I started laughing as I followed suit, ignoring the strange looks we were getting.

Placing the guitar in my hands, I started playing with the One Direction song, Stand Up, singing at the top of my lungs, no care in the world.

We were having fun, not caring that not only were civilians stopping to stare at my sister and me while we sang and danced in the rain, but also soldiers. It was no doubt we would get in trouble for what we were doing. I mean, Chance did just hot wire the speakers to play One Direction. Honestly, the idea was funny to me since no one really know the capabilities that my sister and I had. We used what we could to help out the Second Mass, but we were also strictly told to keep a lot of what we knew to ourselves because of Weaver. He wasn't a bad man, but he was just looking out for us. Besides Jeanne, we were his only other family, and after Chance and I lost our parents, he took it upon himself to make sure that we were safe and to watch out for us now that his friend, our dad, no longer could.

I guess our carefree started to rub off on others because soon enough, Chance and I weren't the only ones out in the rain, dancing and playing. Around us, kids were running around, playing tag or just being kids. My eyes looked around me, a huge smile playing on my lips as I watched the children acting their age. Soon enough, my eyes landed on my sister who looked just as happy. All around us, adults looked happy to know that their children were getting the chance to be free for a little bit.

Looking towards the living quarters, I could see Anne with her arms wrapped around her stomach, a smile gracing her lips as she watched the happy children. During our fun, Tom Mason had returned and had wrapped his arms around Anne, Lourdes next to them as they watched the scene before them.

Standing around, I couldn't help but smile as I watched the two of them. They were definitely a sign of hope for many. While in thought, I hadn't realized that the song was coming to an end and that Tom's youngest, Matt, was running around in the rain with me, with his oldest brother, Hal, chasing him around until I was nearly thrown to the ground.

"SORRY CLARE!" I heard Matt yell as he passed by me, still being chased.

Shaking my head, I smiled at the two of the three Mason boys. Watching them, made my heart hurt a bit as I thought of the middle Mason boy. As the music changed, I just stood there, letting the rain pelt away at me. I couldn't help the sad smile that graced my lips as I watched Hal stop chasing Matt but sneak up behind my sister.

"HAL!" I could hear Chance yell while laughing as Hal picked her up by the waist.

Unconsciously, my hand reached up to my chest where my heart was. It hurt seeing my sister happy with someone she loved when I couldn't be with the one that had mine.

**Ben's POV**

By the time we had reached the front of the gathered people, I could see why they had all stopped. Out in the rain were a bunch of the civilian kids playing and running around. I could even see my brothers out in the rain. But my eyes were focused on one person who was just standing out in the rain.

I don't know why I did it. It could have been the music that started playing or something else, but I put the box I was carrying down on one of the tables near me and made my way over to the one lone figure that was just standing out in the rain. It was like I was being pulled towards her, moving to the rhythm of One Direction's song, Last First Kiss.

Even with her back turned to me, I knew who it was. Her once long black hair cut short to her shoulders was wet and laid flat against her neck. Her black clothes clung to her skin. Her arms exposed to the elements since she was only in a simple black t-shirt.

Since coming to Charleston, I had pushed her away. We were so close before I joined up with the Rebel Skitters. She had no reason to get close to me, but she was always there for me. Even when others shunned me and were rude to me, she was nothing but nice to me; a complete stranger to her.

Even when she knew I was different, with my spikes and my enhanced abilities, she didn't turn away from me or run away screaming. She was always there. Besides my brothers and Jimmy, she was the closest thing I had to normality. And even after Jimmy's death, she didn't turn her back on me and start hating me. She continued to trust me and stuck by me through it all.

It was strange that this girl was there for me through thick and thin. She was even my first kiss ever, and I had pushed her away.

I had been feeling empty since my return. I had been gone for months from the Second Mass and the first thing I did was mess up my one relationship outside of my family. She was the one person I had come to care about, and I had broken her.

I could still remember the look she gave me when I came back. She was happy and excited. She had even tried to come up to me and greet me, but I pushed her away by giving her the cold shoulder. To see the hurt in her eyes, it broke my heart, yet I continued to hurt her.

Even now, I knew I was hurting her. And it was only now I realized why I was always hurting when she was around, and why I always felt so empty without her.

My body was moving on it's own as I placed my hand on her shoulder and turn her around. Shock was clear on her face as she came face to face with me. It was like I was having an out of body experience as I pulled her close to me and crashed my lips against hers.

I definitely didn't know what I was doing, but having her lips against mine felt right. It took her a few seconds but I was surprised when instead of pushing me away like I thought she would, she responded back, her arms wrapping around my neck and kissing me back.

It was strange to think that even though I had hurt her, she was still the same girl from all those months ago; back before we were in Charleston, before I left for the Rebel Skitters, before I turned my back on her, and before I knew I cared about her more than anything. I knew we were in the middle of a large group. I could still feel the rain, and I could definitely feel everyone's eyes as they stared at me and Clare, but I didn't care. It all melted away and all that mattered was the girl who was kissing me back at that moment and who fit perfectly in my arms.

**Clare's POV**

My mind was elsewhere before I felt someone pull me by the shoulders, turning me to face them. You have no idea how shocked I was to see Ben Mason was the one who had gently pulled my attention from my thoughts of love and hurt. But you have no idea how even more shocked I was by the same Ben Mason who had crashed their lips onto my own. I was definitely trying to register what was happening, before my mind shut down and my body took action and responded to his kiss.

I had no idea why this was happening. It felt like a dream; a dream I never wanted to end. Was it strange to be kissing the one person who had hurt me so much it left scars? Yes. Was it strange that I didn't care? Most definitely. But for now, I was happy, because something felt different as Ben's lips molded with mine and his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

Soon enough, we needed to pull back for air, and when we did, we were both panting and gasping, trying to fill our lungs with the oxygen we had deprived ourselves as we kissed. I was shorter than Ben, so when I looked up at him, I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips as he leaned down, resting his forehead against my own.

Looking into his eyes, I could see the Ben I had first met and had slowly grown to love. This was the Ben Mason that I had cared for and comforted when he needed someone. This was the same Ben Mason who I listened to when he needed to talk to someone that wasn't his family or Anne. This was my Ben Mason; the one who didn't push me away and wanted me around.

I couldn't form the words as I looked up at him, but I knew he got what I wanted to ask: "so what does this mean for us?"

Ben just smiled lightly, the smile actually reaching his eyes. It was something I hadn't seen in a long time, so I was practically hypnotized when I stared into his eyes. But I could see his answer as I listened to him and watched him carefully.

"I'm sorry."

His voice was soft. It was like music to my ears, as cliche as it was, but I hadn't heard him talk to me in months. His voice hadn't changed much. Even through everything he'd been through, it still held a twinge of innocence in his slightly deep voice.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, Clarity." Ben said, using my full name. It was weird since no one really called me that, but I liked hearing him say my name. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. You were there for me through everything and you continued to support me even you didn't have a reason to. You should have pushed me away when I kissed you, but…"

I stopped Ben there by kissing him quickly on the lips. He needed to shut up, and that was the best thing I could do with how close we were.

"Benjamin Mason, knock it off." I said, a mock seriousness to my face but was clearly seen right through with the smile that was on my lips.

I nearly giggled at the look he gave me at having used his full name, but if he could call me by my full name, so could I. Plus, I liked his name. It suited him well, even if he did hate being called by it.

"I could have pushed you away, but I didn't. And you know why." I said, my voice going quiet.

I couldn't continue speaking. He knew I cared about him. We had started a relationship a month prior to him leaving for the Rebel Skitter camp, so he knew why I would never push him away. I loved him too much to do something like that. Pushing him away would have hurt me too. I just stared at him, letting my own words sink it as I let what he said do the same to me.

He had apologized for the months of hurt and pain that he had caused me, but that still didn't answer the bigger question. What did that mean for us? He pulled back slightly, now giving room for the rain to fall onto my entire face. I had nearly forgotten where we were and that the rain had been pelting down on us. That's what Ben did to me. He made me forget. When he was around, it was always just me and him. Even now, that's how he still affected me.

**Ben's POV**

The way she looked at me was distracting. I had nearly forgotten how powerful her looks were, even if they weren't reprimanding. But this time, it was definitely more meaningful, especially after what she said. It was in the way she said it: "_I could have pushed you away, but I didn't. And you know why."_

I knew why she couldn't push me away, and that just packed onto the guilt of what I had done to her. But at the same time, it made me happy knowing that she still cared about me.

"I know, and I'm so sorry for not realizing it until now." I said, looking her straight in the eyes. "I was an idiot to not realize it sooner."

She looked at me, understanding washing over her face as she realized what I was trying to say. Her eyes widened just a bit as she looked at me, but I wouldn't let her finish as I leaned back in for our third kiss in just that short amount of time.

"You were my first kiss, Clare. I wasted so much time already by being ignorant and pushing you away. I hate how much I've hurt you, and it ends now." I told her after we pulled back from our kiss. "If you'll let me make it up to you, I want to make it all up to you."

I looked into her eyes, looking for any signs that she would turn me away. She had every right to after all that I've done to her, but I didn't see any of that.

"Let me be your last first kiss."

**Clare's POV**

It was cliche, but those words were all I needed to hear to accept Ben. Smiling brightly at him, I leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was dizzying, and it was the best one yet, because I knew he meant every word.

He was definitely going to be my last first kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it! My first one shot! And this also happens to be the first story I've written in such a long time. Ironically enough, I was listening to Spotify when these songs came on, and it kind of inspired me to write this story, especially after Falling Skies season 3 ended a few weeks ago and I pretty much rewatched the entire first two seasons just because I was already missing it. But there you go. I wrote a song fic, one shot. Hopefully this will be the start of more stories again. I've definitely missed writing.

So R&R and please, try not to bash my stories. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I'm not forcing you to read my stories, nor am I forcing you to review. I like criticism, but if you're just going to flame me, then please don't bother writing a review. I want to hear positive feedback and criticism that will help improve my writing.

**Author's Note 2**: It's been awhile since I've written a story, so I kind of forgot about some of the rules. Apparently there was a rule posted about song fics that aren't original? Yeah, sorry, but I had to remove the lyrics from this story. And since that's the case, my next best suggestion is to listen to the two songs featured in this story one after the other to get the feel of the story and how they worked with the words. Hope you all still enjoy the story even without the lyrics to help solidify things!


End file.
